Don Kichot z La Manchy/K7/09
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym opisane jest przybycie Chevillarda oraz koniec tej długiej i straszliwej awantury. Noc zapadła, Don Kichot z niecierpliwością oczekiwał przybycia Chevillarda, wątpiąc, czy dla niego chwała tego czynu jest przeznaczona. Niespodzianie czterech dzikich ludzi przyniosło na ramionach drewnianego konia. Postawili go na ziemi, a jeden z nich rzecze: — Kto ma odwagę, niech siada! — Ani myślę — rzecze Sancho — nie mam odwagi. Bogu dzięki, nie jestem rycerzem. — Niech giermek siada za siodło — mówił dalej dziki — a rycerz niech będzie pewny, że Malambrun od wszelkich przygód w drodze ich osłoni, i że jedynie miecza jego obawiać się powinien. Zresztą, tylko zakręcić kołek na czole konia, a on zaniesie sam w miejsce, na którym olbrzym oczekuje. Ażeby zaś chmury powietrza i długość podróży nie odurzyły jeźdźców, niech odprawią podróż z zawiązanymi oczami, a gdy koń zarży, będzie to znakiem, że stanęli na miejscu. To rzekłszy, zniknęli. Doloryda, spoglądając na konia, ze łzami radości rzecze: — Waleczny rycerzu! Obietnica Malambruna spełniona, koń oczekuje, brody nam rosną. Siadaj razem z giermkiem na Chevillarda! siadaj, niezwyciężony rycerzu i ty giermku grzeczny i tkliwy! Jedźcie okryć się chwałą! — Uczynię to z całego serca, smutna hrabino — rzecze Don Kichot! — z pośpiechu nie wezmę nawet ostróg ze sobą. — Co do mnie, ani myślę się ruszyć, z przeproszeniem pani hrabiny — rzecze Sancho — a jeśli bez giermka obejść się nie możecie, weźcie sobie innego. Niech brodate damy poszukają takiego. Ja tam nie jestem czarownikiem, żebym po powietrzu latał. Proszę! proszę! co by powiedzieli mieszkańcy mojej wyspy, widząc swego gubernatora latającego jak wrona po powietrzu. Całuję ręce i brody tych dam. Świętemu Piotrowi w Rzymie, a mnie tu dobrze, karmią mnie doskonale, darowali mi wyspę i mam być taki głupi, by porzucić to wszystko dlatego, że babom brody porosły. Wielkie mi nieszczęście! przecież pustelnicy, święci, nosili aż do pasa brody. — Przyjacielu, Sancho — rzecze książę. — Wyspa, którą ci obiecałem, nie ucieknie, a wiesz, że godności światowych nie nabywa się bez pracy, proszę cię więc, przez miłość dla mnie i w imię gubernatorstwa, które ci daję, chciej towarzyszyć Don Kichotowi w tej sławnej wycieczce, a czy tu szybko na Chevillardzie powrócisz, czy też zły los pieszo i o pielgrzymim kiju przywiedzie cię w te strony, poddani oczekiwać cię będą. Nabędziesz praw do mego szacunku i w każdej okoliczności chętnie ci usłużę. — To nadto, wasza wysokość, jestem biedny giermek i nie uniosę tak wielkiego ciężaru grzeczności waszej. Niech mi zawiążą oczy. Ruszajmy wreszcie, kiedy inaczej być nie może i gdy będziemy już wysoko, módlcie się do Boga tu za nas, bo na tym przeklętym koniu tylko diabeł nas wysłucha. — Przeciwnie — rzecze hrabina. — Malambrun, chociaż czarownik, przez dyplomację jest dobrym chrześcijaninem. — Siadajmy więc i niech Najświętsza Panna Loretańska opiekuje się nami — rzecze Sancho. — Od czasu przygody z wiatrakami nie widziałem nigdy swego giermka w podobnym przerażeniu — rzecze Don Kichot — i gdybym wierzył w złe przeczucia, sam trwożyć bym się powinien. — I odwiódłszy giermka na bok, rzecze doń w te słowa: — Widzisz dobrze, przyjacielu Sancho, jak długa oczekuje nas droga. Różne przygody opóźnić mogą nasz powrót, dlatego czy nie byłbyś łaskaw przed wyjazdem jeszcze oddalić się pod jakimkolwiek pozorem do mego pokoju i dać sobie z pięćset rózeg, bo wiedz dobrze o tym, że rzecz energicznie wzięta, dobrze się kończy. — Znów coś nowego! — zawoła Sancho. — Do diabła, panie, za przeproszeniem waszej wielmożności, trzeba być wariatem, żeby wymagać czegoś podobnego. Mam siadać na twardą, drewnianą szkapę i chcesz, żebym sobie posiekał pośladek na drogę. Chyba we śnie gadacie, panie. Idźmy raczej dać rozkaz do wyjazdu, ponieważ diabeł nas przyzywa, a za powrotem, gdy damom brody odpadną, na dobre biczować się zacznę. — Ufam twemu słowu, przyjacielu Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — pewny jestem, że go dotrzymasz. Powrócili i gdy już wsiadać mieli na konia, rzecze Don Kichot: — Zawiążmy sobie oczy. Mając tak wielką sprawę przed sobą, małą jest rzeczą podróżować w ciemności. — Jedźmy, panie, jedźmy — rzecze Sancho. — Zdaje mi się, że wszystkie brody tych pań leżą mi na sercu, że nie będę mógł jeść, dopóki nie wyzwolimy ich z zaczarowanej kosmacizny. Don Kichot wydobył chustkę z kieszeni i prosił Donnę Dolorydę, aby mu nią zawiązała oczy. Po chwili jednak zdarł ją szybko i rzecze: — O ile pomnę, Wergiliusz, pisząc o paladium Troi, wspomina, że koń, którego bogini Pallas ofiarowali, był z drzewa i zamykał w sobie rycerzy, którzy później w ruinę zamienili miasto. Dlatego zobaczmy pierwej wnętrzności Chevillarda. Don Kichot, wstydząc się chwilowego podejrzenia, z zawiązanymi oczyma wsiadł na drewnianego konia. Sancho wdrapał się powoli z widoczną niechęcią. Skoro tylko umieścił się za siodłem, poprawiał się jak mógł, wreszcie prosił księcia, aby mu dano poduszkę na drogę, gdyż koń zdawał się ciężko nosić. Hrabina odpowiedziała, że Chevillard nie ścierpł żadnego nakrycia, lecz że może dla wygody umieścić się po damsku za siodłem, a gdy to uczynił, zawiązano mu oczy. Po chwili jednak odwiązał chustkę i spoglądając żałośnie po wszystkich, zaklinał ze łzami, aby zmówiono Ojcze nasz i jedno Zdrowaś Maria za jego duszę. — Tchórzu! — zawołał Don Kichot — czy na szubienicę idziesz, że tak polecasz modłom swoją duszę? Siedzisz na miejscu pięknej Magellony, z którego na tron Francji zsiadła, a moja obecność czyliż niezdolna natchnąć cię odwagą? Zakryj oczy, bezrozumne zwierzę, i nie śmiej okazywać trwogi w mojej obecności. — Niech więc zawiążą mi oczy — odpowie Sancho — a ponieważ nie pozwalają polecić duszy mojej Bogu i ludzkim modłom, jedźmy na nieszczęście i nie dziwmy się, jeśli jaki pułk diabłów pojmawszy nas, odda w ręce mahometanom. Zakryli więc sobie oczy i Don Kichot, widząc, że wszystko gotowe, począł kręcić kołkiem. Zaledwie doń rękę przyłożył, wszyscy obecni krzyczeć zaczęli: — Niech cię Bóg prowadzi, waleczny rycerzu! Bóg ci dopomóż! mężny koniuszy! Obyśmy wkrótce zobaczyli was znów, a miarkując z szybkości, z jaką przerzynacie powietrze, niedługo czekać będziemy waszego powrotu. Oho! tracimy was już z oczu. Trzymaj się ostro, odważny Sancho, nie poruszaj się, możesz spaść! Sancho przycisnął się do pana i obejmując go w pół, rzecze: — Panie, dlaczego tamci z dołu mówią, że tak wysoko już wzlecieliśmy, gdy głosy ich wydają się być tak blisko, jakby nam nad uszami krzyczeli? — Niech cię to nie dziwi, Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot. — Wszystko w tym jest nadzwyczajne i głos zresztą, nie mając żadnej przeszkody, łatwiej nas dochodzi. Ale nie ściskaj mnie tak mocno. Nie wiem, czego się trwożysz, bo ja na Boga, nigdy w życiu nie siedziałem wygodniej, czuję tak lekkie poruszenie tylko, że czasem zdaje mi się, że na miejscu stoimy. Oddal od siebie próżne przestrachy, mój przyjacielu, wszystko dobrze idzie, możemy śmiało powiedzieć, że z wiatrem idziemy. — O, naprawdę z wiatrem — rzecze Sancho — nawet z tej strony diablo ostry powiew. Słusznie utrzymywał Sancho, gdyż kilku ludzi dęło na nich wielkimi miechami z rozkazu księcia, aby zupełnym uczynić złudzenie. Don Kichot, również uczuwszy wiatr, rzecze: — Niewątpliwie jesteśmy już w średniej atmosferze, gdzie powstają grady i deszcze, wiatry i grzmoty i jeżeli pędzić będziemy ciągle z taką szybkością, wstąpimy wkrótce w atmosferę ognia. W tej chwili zaczęto ogrzewać im twarz różnymi zapalonymi materiałami, które szybko płoną, nie wydając szelestu. Trzymano je na długich kijach, aby zbyt nie zbliżać się do naszych jeźdźców. Sancho, poczuwszy upał, rzecze z trwogą: — Niech mnie powieszą, jeśli nie jesteśmy już blisko miejsca, o którym wspominacie. Już mam brodę na wpół osmaloną. Ej! panie! chyba odkryję oczy, zobaczymy przynajmniej, gdzie jesteśmy. — Niech cię Bóg strzeże! — odpowie Don Kichot — nie pamiętasz więc historii uwolnionego Torralwy, którego diabli unieśli w powietrze na koniu z zawiązanymi oczyma. W ciągu dwunastu godzin był w Rzymie i widział śmierć Konnetabla Bourbona, a nazajutrz o świcie już wrócił do Madrytu. Mówił więc, że w powietrzu diabeł kazał mu otworzyć oczy i zobaczył tak blisko siebie księżyc, że mógł dotknąć go ręką, lecz bał się spojrzeć na dół, lękając się zawrotu głowy. Tak więc, mój przyjacielu, widzisz sam, że ciekawość byłaby niebezpieczna. Ciesz się raczej, że jesteśmy już może nad królestwem Kandii, gdzie spadniemy jak piorun. Niech ci się nie zdaje, że jesteśmy dopiero pół godziny na koniu. Sądzę, Sancho, że dużo już przejechaliśmy? — Ja nic nie sądzę — odpowie Sancho — ale to wiem, że jeśli pani Magellona na tym psim miejscu siadała, musiała mieć ciało twarde za katy! Książę i cała kompania, nie tracąc ani jednego słowa z tej rozmowy, do rozpuku śmieli się po cichu i chcąc dokończyć tak szczęśliwie zaczętej farsy, kazali podłożyć ogień pod ogon koniowi. Nasz Chevilard, który miał pełen żołądek petard i rac, podniósł się z łoskotem w powietrze i upadł z Don Kichotem i Sanchą na ziemię. W tym samym czasie Doloryda i cała jej brodata świta wyszła z ogrodu, wszyscy zaś inni wpół martwi leżeli na ziemi. Don Kichot i Sancho, odurzeni upadkiem, powstali nareszcie i rozpatrując się na wszystkie strony, z niezmiernym podziwieniem poznali, iż są na tym samym miejscu. Tym więcej zdumieli się na widok rozciągniętych na ziemi nieruchomych ludzi, gdy nagle spostrzegli włócznię wetkniętą w ziemię, na której zawieszony na sznurach z zielonego jedwabiu pergamin taki na sobie ze złotych liter miał wyryty napis: „Znakomity i waleczny rycerz Don Kichot z Manchy skończył szczęśliwie sprawę hrabiny Trifaldi, inaczej Donny Dolorydy, jedynie przez pełne determinacji przedsięwzięcie. Malambrun jest zadowolony. Damom brody odpadły; król Clavio i królowa Antonomasja powrócili do pierwotnych postaci, a skoro tylko giermek wypełni pokutę, na trzy tysiące sześćset plag oznaczoną, biała gołąbka uwolnioną zostanie od prześladujących ją jastrzębi i odpocznie w ramionach swego rycerza. Tak rozkazał mędrzec Merlin, protomagik wszystkich magików”. Don Kichot, przeczytawszy te słowa, pojął, że znaczyły odczarowanie Dulcynei. Złożywszy dzięki niebu za szczęśliwe zakończenie awantury, poszedł w stronę, gdzie książę i księżna jakby omdleni leżeli. Rycerz wziął za rękę księcia i wstrząsając nią, zawołał: — Odważnie, dostojny panie! wszystko zakończone pomyślnie, nie ma już niebezpieczeństwa. Książę, jakby pogrążony we śnie głębokim, zaczął z wolna przychodzić do zmysłów, księżna i inne osoby naśladowały jego przykład, udając jak najzupełniejsze zadziwienie. Książę, przecierając oczy, przeczytał napis na włóczni zawieszony i rzucił się w objęcia Don Kichota, zowiąc go najlepszym i najsławniejszym wszystkich wieków rycerzem. Sancho szukał Dolorydy dokoła, chcąc zobaczyć, jak wygląda bez brody, lecz powiedziano mu, że jak tylko Chevillard spadł z powietrza, otoczony płomieniem, hrabina i towarzyszące jej damy, utraciwszy brody, zniknęły natychmiast. Księżna zapytała Sanchy, jakby się miewał po tak długiej podróży. — Dosyć dobrze — odpowiedział giermek — trochę się stłukłem upadając, ale to nic nie znaczy, co do reszty muszę powiedzieć waszej wysokości, że gdy przybyliśmy już w atmosferę ognia, przez ciekawość wrodzoną podniosłem troszeczkę chustkę z nosa i spojrzałem na dół... ziemia wydała mi się nie większa od ziarnka gorczycy, a ludzie jak muchy łazili po niej. — Ależ, przyjacielu Sancho, jakże to być może — zawołała księżna — jeżelić ziemia była wielkości ziarnka gorczycy, to jeden człowiek, mający wielkość muchy, zakryłby ją całą. — To być może — rzecze Sancho — ale ponieważ wszystko działo się przez czary, nie rozumiem, jak się to stało, dość, że widziałem to, co mówię. A więcej jeszcze zadziwi się wasza wysokość, skoro jej dalsze opowiem wypadki: Gdy minęliśmy już atmosferę ognia, usunąwszy chustkę z oczu, patrzę, aż tu niebo bliziuteńko, tak, że ręką dotknąć go się mogłem. Jest niezmiernie wielkie i bardzo pięknie wygląda. Przelatywaliśmy wówczas około gwiazd Siedmiu Kóz, u nas Babkami zwanych; stamtąd już tylko dwie mile do raju. Zobaczywszy kozy, przypomniałem sobie młodość, bo pasałem je nieraz w dzieciństwie. Nie mogłem wytrzymać dłużej, zsiadłem po cichu z Chevillarda i przez kilka godzin rozmawiałem z tymi łagodnymi zwierzętami. Wielka szkoda, że nie rozumieją naszego języka, chociaż są bardzo grzeczne. Przez ten czas Chevillard nie ruszył się z miejsca. — A rycerz Don Kichot co porabiał wtedy, gdy Sancho z kozami rozmawiał? — zapyta książę. — Wśród nadzwyczajnych przygód mojego życia, nie dziwię się niczemu — odpowie Don Kichot — co do mnie, wiem tylko, że oczu sobie nie odkrywałem; czułem wprawdzie obecność atmosfery średniej; strefy ognia, ale żebyśmy wyżej być mieli, wierzyć temu nie mogę. Nie mogliśmy dolecieć do nieba Plejad, czyli Siedmiu Kóz, gdyż spłonęlibyśmy niewątpliwie w ogniu, dlatego wnoszę, że mój giermek albo kłamie, albo marzył w ciągu podróży. — Wcale nie zmyślam, ani też rozmarzony nie jestem — odpowie Sancho. — Proszę mnie spytać o te kozy, nie pomylę się pewno. — Jakże wyglądają? — rzecze księżna. — Dwie zielone — rzecze Sancho — dwie czerwone, dwie niebieskie, a jedna pstra. — To osobliwszy rodzaj kóz — rzecze książę — nie widziałem takich na ziemi. — Nic też dziwnego — odpowie Sancho. — Między kozami ziemskimi a niebieskimi musi być różnica. — A kozła nie widziałeś między kozami? — zapyta książę. — Nie, wasza wysokość — odpowie Sancho — słyszałem bowiem, że ani kozioł, ani trykacz nad rogi miesiąca nigdy się nie wznoszą. Zaprzestano badać Sanchę, obawiając się, ażeby po całym niebie nie oprowadził towarzystwa. Tak zakończyła się pamiętna awantura z Donną Dolorydą, o której Sancho całe życie miał co do opowiadania, a księstwo za każdym przypomnieniem uśmieli się serdecznie. Gdy wyszli z ogrodu, zmierzając do zamku, Don Kichot rzekł cicho do ucha Sanchy: — Sancho! ponieważ chcesz, ażeby wierzono w to, co widziałeś na niebie, ja również żądam, abyś wierzył we wszystko, co widziałem w jaskini Montesinos, skończyłem...